


When Nevada Had to Beg

by celticheart72



Series: The Story of Nevada and His Faith [2]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Nevada tells his daughter the story of what happened when her mother found out he was alive.





	When Nevada Had to Beg

Later in the evening of the twin’s birthday after Madison and Mason’s friends had gone home and Faith was in bed asleep Madison came to sit beside Nevada on the living room couch. He reached an arm around his only daughter and smiled.

“I’m proud of you Maddie,” he told her and kissed her temple.

“I know Daddy,” she was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “I know that wasn’t just a story that Mom told me and Mason.”

Nevada sighed, if either of them would figure it out it would be Madison. She was smart like her mother. Mason had Nevada’s street smarts so to speak, Madison her mother’s book smarts. He looked in her eyes that were so much like his wife’s, “No it wasn’t Maddie. Why?”

“She didn’t tell us what happened when she got here,” Maddie said.

“You want Daddy to tell you a story huh?” He asked with a chuckle. “Alright.”

**The Barnes Family Home just outside Seattle, WA Friday, August 17, 2012, 2:30p.m.**

Nevada waited nervously in the living room of the new house that the Marshall Service had secured for him and Faith to live in and raise their children. He felt guilty for letting her go for so long thinking he was dead but he realized after Scott had explained the reasoning behind it that it was a necessary evil. All he could do was hope that she’d forgive him once he explained. Scott kept him updated on her progress to him at each hotel when she checked in after leaving the Heights and she was due to reach the house any time. He paced back and forth and looked to the red and white roses he had put in a vase on the new coffee table. Everything in the house was new, he’d picked it all out to be a good mix of both his and her tastes.

As he paced and worried he heard a car pull up in the driveway. When he glanced out of the blinds he saw it was Faith in the new Outback, as she got out of the car he noticed she was a little rounder in the belly than she was the last time he saw her. She’d be 18 weeks along with their twins by then. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and hold the woman he loved and their unborn babies. The last few weeks had been the hardest of his life. Nevada watched as she stood in front of the house looking it over and he could see she was crying. It was breaking his heart to see that.

A lot of people thought he was just an uncaring sadistic drug dealer, Faith had changed that. From the moment he met her all he wanted to do was anything to see her smile, make her happy, make her feel safe. He knew about her life with her mother, knew it had come close to killing her, knew she didn’t trust men and didn’t believe in happiness any more. Somehow just by being him, the real Nevada underneath the violence, threats, and brashness, he’d been able to do that with her. He’d fallen hard for Faith and made a decision after she saved his sister that he was going to get out of the life so he could have a life with her. And he’d done that. He marched right into the Federal Building, told them who he was, and was put in contact with the DOJ and FBI who he told everything to. For the next 9 months he risked everything to get them information that would eventually allow him to get his family into Witness Protection after Faith got pregnant. And then Scott told him they had to fake his death because he was being threatened, it was the only way to get him out with as little risk as possible. Nevada wasn’t allowed to tell Faith what was going on, the more genuine her responses were the more realistic it was.

When she opened the door he was standing in the living room to the side of the couch waiting. He knew she’d make a slow circuit of the house, starting with the kitchen then the living room. Even though all he wanted was to hold her in his arms, he needed just a little more time to compose himself. Tears were not Nevada’s style, but they were sitting there right in the corner of his eyes as he worried how she would react.

Faith walked through the kitchen and into the living room and when her eyes met his he felt like time stopped. Her mouth dropped open and she started sobbing as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth.

“I…I thought you…you were d…dead…” She sobbed. When he moved toward her she held a hand out to stop him then pinched herself, hard. “OW! Mother fucker!!” She screeched then put her hands on his chest, grabbing the lapel of the jacket he wore. Not the leather she was used to, he actually wore a brown suit jacket over his t-shirt and jeans.

Faith just kept jerking on the lapels of the jacket and looking at him. He smiled at her, “Mami, say something. Please.”

“You’re alive?” She whispered.

“Yes Mami,” he said, a little worried when her expression turned angry.

She punched him in the chest then, “How could you do that to me? I thought you were dead, I cried over you!!” He just stood there while she beat his chest with her fists, it wasn’t significant enough to hurt him, so he let her get it out of her system and just stood there.

When she finally stopped and was standing there breathing hard, he tried to reach out to her. She jumped back away from him like she did when they first met, “Mami, I’m sorry. It was necessary so…”

“No! You don’t get to explain! Leave me alone Nevada!” She spun around and when she saw the stairs she ran up them to the bedroom set up for them to share.

He followed behind her, fear in his heart that she would never forgive him. When he reached her she was sitting in the middle of what was to be their bed sobbing. Dropping to his knees he crawled to her with his hands held out, the tears that were in his eyes streaming down his face. “Mami please. I love you more than my life. If I lose you now I have no reason to live. Don’t make me leave. Please don’t,” he was begging her, terrified this whole thing had backfired in his face.

Faith was shaking her head, “You can’t leave Nevada. We’re in witness protection remember? Just sleep in the other room.” With that she threw herself onto her side and sobbed.

He stayed in place and laid his head on the end of the bed until she quieted and he could tell she was asleep. While he didn’t want to leave her he knew there were a lot of things in the car that had to be brought into the house so he went about bringing everything in and putting it where he thought it belonged. She might be mad later but at least she wouldn’t need to carry things up and down the stairs in her state. He’d stocked the kitchen when he got there and once he had brought everything in the house he started making something for dinner so she could eat when she got up.

Two hours after she got there he heard her stirring in the upstairs bedroom. When she came down the stairs she looked around, saw him standing in the kitchen doorway with a dish towel over his shoulder and went to the living room to sit on the couch.

He walked in behind her holding out a plate of food to her, she just looked at it and picked up the TV remote to turn it on.

“Mami, you need to eat, the babies need you to eat,” he said quietly.

She yanked the plate from his hands, picked up the fork, and started eating. When she was done she set the plate on the coffee table.

“Please talk to me Mami. I swear I didn’t want you to think I was dead, that was how it had to be to get us into Witness Protection,” Nevada tried, but Faith just stared straight ahead and didn’t say a word to him.

That’s how it went for the next few weeks. Nevada would apologize, beg her to talk to him, cook for her, sit with her when she sat quietly in the living room reading or watching TV, and sit on the floor of what was supposed to be their bedroom at night. She hadn’t said a single word to him since telling him to sleep in the other room.

Faith had been there two weeks when one morning at 5a.m. Nevada was in the master bathroom and he heard her frantically calling out for him.

“Nevada! Nevada, come quick!” She cried.

He yanked his pants up and ran out of the bathroom so fast he ran his hip into the dresser next to the bathroom door. Faith was half sitting up on the bed, completely still, with her hands on her belly. When she looked at him her expression was full of love and wonder and she reached out and pulled his hands to lay on her belly.

“The babies are kicking Nevada,” she whispered to him with tears in her eyes.

He ran his hands over her belly and felt his son and daughter kicking at his hands. Tears were in his eyes too as he smiled at her and placed his lips to her belly. “I love you mija and mijo. Mami is mad at me right now but I promise I will do everything in my power to make it up to her and be the best husband to her and father to you that I can.”

When he felt her hand on his cheek he looked up into her eyes and she was smiling, “You have to marry me first silly.”

Nevada sprung up on his knees and put his hands on each of her cheeks kissing her so passionately she could never mistake how he felt. “The ring is still in my pocket, I’ve been carrying it since a few days after we found out you were pregnant. If I ask you to marry me will you say yes?”

“Yes Nevada. I love you. I’m still mad at you, but I love you,” she told him.

“I know you are,” he said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. When he opened it there was a heart shaped diamond solitaire ring in it which he slipped onto her finger, “But I promise you, I will never hurt you like that again. I will spend the rest of my days making things right.”

She smiled at him then and patted his cheek kissing him back passionately, “I’ll hold you to that Nevada Ramirez. I love you.”

“And I you Mami,” Nevada told her, and he made sure to keep his promise.


End file.
